The Kid (Purple Rain)
The Kid is a character from the 1984 musical-drama film, Purple Rain. He was portrayed by the late musical legend, Prince. History He was born to a musical artist named Francis L and his wife in the city of Minneapolis. His father over the years was abusive towards both his wife and son. Like his father, he had a talent in music. Over the years he would find others, Wendy, Lisa, Doctor, Brown, and Bobby Z and form "The Revolution." He would develop a heated rivalry between his band and a more flashy band known as "The Time" with Morris Day as the lead singer. Prince would later on meet a woman named Apollonia who wants to become a star by any means. He convinces her to jump in a lake telling her that in order to make it, she would have to “purify herself in the waters of Lake Minnetonka.” She stripped until she was in her black underwear and much to The Kid's amusement, she jumps in and he informs her when she gets out that it wasn't Lake Minnetonka. He would drive away from the half-naked infuriated woman on his bike for a few minutes then returned. He told her as she was getting dressed that despite the fact she made a fool of herself he was impressed and probably would not have done it himself. He would agree to help her in her career before they drove off. Eventually after The Kid sung a song called "The Beautiful Ones" that touched her heart so much that Apollonia cries, he takes her back to his place where they make love. The two became a couple. He would later on drop her off at her place and would return to his band where Lisa and Wendy were bugging him about their song they wrote which want him to sing. He told them that it wasn't going to happen and get over it. Sometime later, his parents would have an argument and it lead to Francis hitting his wife and The Kid tackling him. The Kid would listen to them argue a bit more, albeit a bit lower in tones rather than screaming and shouting. He told his wife right in front of their son that he would die for her despite the fact he abuses her. Later on that night Apollonia arrives and gives The Kid this white guitar he so very much wanted. Then she told him that she would be working with Morris Day in his new group he put together. Hearing his girlfriend working with his rival put The Kid in such a rage, that like his father does to his mother, he smacks her hard across the face. The Kid tells her that he's sorry and that Morris was a con-man. Apollonia screamed out "You're jealous!!" before she left him. He would have a meeting with his boss, the owner of the club, First Avenue and was informed that because of Morris' new group, Apollonia 6 would be performing in the club that he has three groups, which also includes The Revolution and The Time. One of them had to go. So now this rivalry would become a battle for his livelihood. However, The Kid has other problems. He would have another argument with his girlfriend and later on that night, Francis shot himself. After the police questions him and leaves, he gets in a fit of rage out of grief and trashes his house's basement. But then he found songs, many song written by his father. It calmed him. He would then play on the piano, the song, "Purple Rain" alone in his house. After he cleaned up his place with his girlfriend's help and while his father was in the hospital fighting for his life after his self-inflicted gunshot wound, he would in the club perform Purple Rain, much to Lisa and Wendy's shock. The song was well received. The Kid left the stage after the song ended, he was still very upset about his father nearly killing himself. He was about to leave, then he heard applause by the club's audience. He went back and was cheered by his fans and peers. He would later on perform a few more songs. He presumably had his job at the club saved. Graffiti Bridge Category:Tragic Category:Non-Action Category:Rivals Category:Fictionalized Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Love Rivals Category:Casanova Category:Related to Villain